


tales of an endless heart

by solange_lol



Series: Solangelo Week 2019 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: God/Human, M/M, Temporary Character Death, revival, this sucks im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solange_lol/pseuds/solange_lol
Summary: Nico di Angelo stumbled into the infirmary at 6:17 pm, more than two hours later than when he usually met Will.Solangelo Week Day 3 - God/Human





	tales of an endless heart

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this fic its been in my drafts for too long and its too short but idk what else to post for today so uhhh enjoy this i guess

_ Nico was familiar with death, which made enough sense. He was the son of the god of the underworld. He’s witnessed it, the most brutal being his own family members. He’s killed. He’s even brought the dead back. _

_ The idea of dying didn’t scare him. It was something he was used to. In fact, at one point in his life, it was something he secretly wished for. That idea of a simpler life where the everyday thoughts of his demigod life spun constantly around his brain couldn't haunt him anymore seemed appealing for a great deal of time. _

_ Obviously, things got better and the clouds in his brain cleared. Death became not something he craved, but something he accepted.  _

_ Of course, that was him after two wars, thinking that if he lived this far then he’d probably end up living a long fulfilling life. _

_ Unfortunately for him, sometimes life just likes to play those little tricks on you. One wrong move, and now Nico di Angelo was dying. He was terrified. _

* * *

 

To Will Solace, there was nothing scarier than to witness someone you care so much about dying in front of you.

Especially when he can’t do anything about it.

Nico di Angelo stumbled into the infirmary at 6:17 pm, more than two hours later than when he usually met Will.

Will wasn’t worried at first. He was used to Nico being late, usually arriving 15 to 30 minutes late when he dropped by. Either running into Jason or staying behind to teach a kid something quick at sword lessons, Nico always had an excuse and Will began to expect Nico to be late.

 4:45, Will still wasn’t concerned.

5:15, Will was a bit frustrated but sure there was a reason behind it

5:30 is when he started to get worried

And 6:17 when Will was trying to quickly clean up so he could go find Nico, a million scenarios running through his head, was when the son of Hades, who was deathly pale and clutching his side, nearly fell through the doors before crumpling onto the white tiles of the infirmary floor.

And that’s when all of Will’s nightmares came true.

He tried his best to help Nico. Screamed orders at his other siblings, which he almost  _ never _ did. He stood bent over Nico, trying to work as fast and efficiently as he could. He knew the gash was too deep, that he was too far gone, but he refused to accept that fate.

At 7:00 on the dot, Will lost Nico’s pulse, along with what felt like his own. 

It felt like someone slapped him. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t move from where he just sat. Nico’s cold, limp wrist didn’t leave his hand as he prayed to any god or goddess that was listening that  _ please, this isn’t happening. _

Most ignored him; including his own father. They had all been through tragedy. Most had witnessed the death of a significant other. This was a natural part of life.

However, one god chose to listen. 

Nico’s soul left his body, traveling through the layers of the Earth, and he was cast aside when he reached the Underworld. Instead of heading towards his unknown fate, they brought him to Hades’ Palace. 

Everything was different when you were dead. He felt lighter, physically, but also like every burden of his life was once again weighing on his shoulders. Nico _ knew _ he was dead, now he was just left to wonder if he even made an impact at all.

Stepping up to his father’s throne, he bowed, awaiting his future.

“So, I’m dead, huh?” Nico speaks first to try and lighten the mood, but there’s no humor in his tone. 

Hades clasps his hands. “Appears so.” There’s silence, and then-

“He prayed for you, you know. Hasn’t stopped,” the god of the Underworld spoke in an emotionless tone. Nico didn’t have to ask who it was.

He wished he could say goodbye to Will.

“You and Hazel are my only living children. You know that” Hades shifted in his seat as Nico nodded, still not meeting his eyes. “My perfect boy and girl. It would be a tragedy to see that lost so quick.”

“I thought tragedy was sort of your thing,” Nico mumbled.

“Perhaps. But every once in a while, I would like to see one happy ending. I’m afraid Persephone has rubbed off on me too much.”

Nico’s head snapped up. “You mean-”

Hades eyes were stone cold. “Go. Be with him. Be with them all. Your story isn’t finished.”

And with that, Nico woke, Will still at his bedside. 

Will himself looked miserable. His blue eyes were rubbed red and raw, and there were tear tracks down the side of his face. His head was hung low, and he rubbed slow circles on Nico’s hand. That small movement seemed to be the only sign of life from him.

Nico shifted it, just a bit so that his fingers intertwined with Will’s. Blonde curls bounced as Will’s head snapped up, and blue eyes met brown.

“Thought you could get rid of me already, sunshine?” Nico asked, managing a weak smile before Will pounced on him, hugging him so tight his soul nearly slipped right back down to the Underworld.

Neither of them knew the hesitance and fear in every action ahead of them. Neither would be prepared, either.

For now, it was just two souls reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! more on tumblr @solange-lol
> 
> im cohosting solangeloweek with buoyantsaturn and unweildyink/bookplush this year if you wanna participate!!!! you can hop on down to @solangeloweek on tumblr for the prompts or just more cool content :) also late submissions are always welcome!!!


End file.
